It's okay, it's alright
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: « tu n’en seras jamais capable » ou comment James Potter est parvenu à sortir avec Lily Evans lors de leur septième année alors qu’elle était censée le détester… Titres des chaps : something about us
1. It might not be the right time

**It's okay, it's alright**

Chapitre 1 :

James Potter regarda sa montre. _Onze heures moins cinq_. Sirius était en retard. Le jeune homme releva la tête. Devant lui, la locomotive rouge cracha un nuage de vapeur. Un groupe de jeune fille passa devant lui en riant. Elles s'immobilisèrent non loin de James, au grand plaisir de ce dernier. D'un geste machinal, il passa la main dans ces cheveux pour les ébouriffer. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main puissante se refermer sur son épaule.

« _Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir l'air de descendre de son balai… »_ mima Sirius avec une si parfaite ressemblance que James ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ne parlons pas de ce mauvais souvenir ! répliqua ce dernier. Cette année c'est sûr, je l'aurai ! »

« Ça fait trois ans que tu dis ça James mais en attendant, Lily ne t'a même pas adressé un regard. »

« Cesse donc de le démoraliser, intervint Lupin qui venait d'arriver. L'espoir fait vivre. »

« Remus ! » s'indigna James.

« Ha ha ha, bien dit ! Mais où est Queudver ? »

« Il nous attend dans le train. On y va ? »

« Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure » annonça Remus en s'avança vers l'avant du train.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que Môssieur est préfet-en-chef » sourit Black.

Lupin lui rendit son sourire. Puis les deux amis rejoignirent Peter. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le groupe de filles, la plupart se retournèrent pour voir passer Sirius avec quelques gloussements. James essaya de capter l'attention de Lily mais celle-ci lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les banquettes et James attrapa le vif d'or qui ne le quittait plus et se mit à jouer machinalement avec, sous les exclamations admiratives de Queudver.

« _Tu te pavanes avec ce stupides vif d'or…_ » reprit Sirius.

La réaction de James fut immédiate. Il remit précipitamment le vif d'or dans sa poche - Peter parut déçu – et se tourna vers Black. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux ce qui inquiéta quelque peu son compère.

« Écoute, cette année, finies les conneries… »

« _Quoi_ »

« J'veux dire avec Evans… »

« Ah bon, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Je ficherai la paix à Servilus… »

« _T'es malade ?_ » faillit-il s'étrangler.

« Du moins tant que Lily sera dans les parages. »

« Je préfère ça. De toute façon, tu n'en seras jamais capable. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » s'exclama James avec fougue.

« Je l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette conversation, il y a à peu près un an. Attends, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble aussi qu'on l'a eue il y a deux ans… »

« Moi je pense que cette année sera la bonne ! » intervint Peter.

Sirius éclata de rire. Potter se renfrogna.

« Allons, pourquoi tu t'obstines ?! Il y a tellement de filles qui aimeraient sortir avec toi. »

« Avec toi aussi Sirius » ajouta Peter avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Justement parce que Elle, elle… »

« … ne veut pas sortir avec toi ?! On m'a toujours dit que l'amour ça pouvait être tordue mais à ce point ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « _à ce point_ » ?! »

« Moi ?! Oh mais rien du tout… »

« Attends un peu ! »

« Et voilà, je m'absente cinq minutes et vous vous battez déjà ! »

« Déjà là Remus ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Je peux repartir si tu veux. »

« Ouais pareil » répliqua James sous le regard choqué de Queudver.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Peter ! Je ne voudrai pas que notre cher préfet-en-chef soit impliqué dans une bagarre vu que je vais régler son compte à ce cher petit prétentieux de Black… »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! » se moqua le « cher petit prétentieux » en question.

« Cest ça Potter. Essaie de te rattraper ! » sourit Lupin.

« Moi, mais pas du tout… »

Tout trois éclatèrent de rire et Peter finit par ce joindre à eux même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait suivi. Cette année à Poudlard serait la dernière et chacun d'eux avait bien l'intention d'en profiter à fond !


	2. I might not be the right one

Notes : Désolée d'avoir répondu si tard aux reviews je ne suis pas très douée avec la technologie de fanfiction à par pour poster les chapitres XD



Chapitre 2 :

Les trois garçons enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier, Lupin étant retourné dans le wagon des préfets. Le train ralentit bientôt avant de s'arrêter. Traînant leur lourde valise derrière eux, ils montèrent dans les calèches qui les conduisirent directement vers Poudlard. James tenta bien d'intercepter Lily mais sans succès. Un groupe de deuxième année l'empêchait de passer.

« On a cas prendre celle-là » dit l'un d'eux.

« Oh non plutôt celle là. »

« Ça va pas elle a l'air délabré ! »

« Et celle-là ? »

« Vous vous décidez bordel de mer ! » s'écria Cornedrue alors qu'il tentait de les contourner pour la cinquième fois.

Terrorisés, les secondes années s'empressèrent de monter dans la voiture la plus proche. Bien entendu, la scène n'échappa pas à Evans qui lui lança un regard noir dont elle avait le secret.

« Ça ne te suffit pas de jeter des sortilèges à tout le monde ?! Il te faut un surcroît d'autorité ?! Et tu crois que c'est en traumatisant ces pauvres premières années que… »

« Evans chérie, tenta bravement le gryffondor, ce sont des secondes années. Tu sais bien que Hagrid… »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS CHERIE ! » hurla-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Lily s'en voulut à mort. Non pas d'avoir hurler dessus Potter – quoiqu'elle s'était peut-être un tout petit peu emportée, rien qu'à voir sa tête déconfite elle… bref – même si à présent tout le monde les regardait mais plutôt parce qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser. Lamentable. Elle avait été lamentable. Et non ce n'était pas parce que ce petit prétentieux de Potter la troublait !

« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que les choses avec Lily se présentent plutôt bien cette année » murmura Sirius tandis que Gaïwan, John était envoyé à Serdaigle.

James se contenta de répliquer par un regard noir.

« Mais si voyons, reprit Sirius. Souviens-toi, l'année dernière elle s'était acharnée sur toi à peine le pied posé sur la gare. Cette année elle a quand même attendu d'être arrivée. Et puis surtout, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder. »

Sur ce point là, Patmol n'avait pas tord. Mais James aurait largement préféré que ce soit autre chose que des regards _assassins _! En effet, Evans semblait prête à se lever de sa chaise rien que pour lui en coller une. Tant d'honneur, il ne pouvait le supporter (_sans ironie, aucune_). Avec un profond soupir, il se servit à manger – entre temps la répartition s'était terminée.

« Au moins, elle ne t'ignore pas » tenta Lupin.

« Mouais. »

« C'est sûr. Mais je doute qu'elle te pardonne pour tout à l'heure » rajouta Sirius.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'essayais de lui remonter le moral ?! » souffla le préfet-en-chef.

« Mais, je n'ai fait que… » commença Potter.

« Pour ce genre de choses, les filles ont une mémoire infaillible » continua Patmol avec un sourire éclatant pour le loup garou.

James poussa un petit gémissement. Sirius éclata de rire et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisante ! »

Potter eut un maigre sourire. Lily se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Black.

« Il est encore plus beau quand il rit, hein ? » souffla une de ses amies.

Evans ne répondit pas. _C'est que tu n'as pas vu Potter rire_, songea-t-elle. Et elle se maudit intérieurement.

Après le discours habituel de Dumbledore, ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. Les yeux de James ne lâchèrent pas la nuque de Lily. Celle-ci crut que ses cheveux allaient prendre feu. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle se précipita dans son dortoir avec soulagement. En s'allongeant sur son lit, elle pensa qu'elle devrait supporter Potter encore une année et elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. _Ou peut-être que tu ne te sens pas la force de lui résister d'avantage_. Evans pesta contre cette petite voix qu'elle combattait depuis deux ans. Ah, si Potter savait… Pourrait-il être pire ? Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire.

Sirius semblait à court de sarcasmes. Ou peut-être semblait-il bien vouloir suivre les conseils de Lupin tout simplement. De toute façon, James ne s'en était (pratiquement) pas rendu compte. Lily était plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. _Ha ha ha c'est quoi cette vieille phrase ?!_ fit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait horriblement à celle de Black. Même dans ses pensées, son ami parvenait à le persécuter. James sourit.

Demain, les choses « sérieuses » allaient commencer.


	3. But there's somethingaboutus iwant tosay

IlovemeIandmyself : Désolée de te répondre que maintenant, j'ai essayé dans le chapitre précédent mais ça a fait plein de carrés, je ne sais pas pourquoi lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Et j'adore ton pseudo ! ;) Bsx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3 :

« Salut Evans ! »

Lily ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Mais elle priait quand même pour se tromper. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?! Elle ne passerait donc pas une journée de répit ?! Il n'allait pas passer une autre année à la persécuter de la sorte !

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien jusqu'à il y a dix secondes. »

« Que s'est-il passé entre temps ? » demanda innocemment James.

« Tu es arrivé ! »

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait vaguement à un couinement. Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il donne des cours de séduction à Potter. Son ami était un cas désespéré. Quoi que c'était tellement amusant de le voir galérer ainsi. Et puis Cornedrue n'aurait jamais accepté. Lui et sa fierté, c'était une longue histoire d'amour. Pendant ce temps, Lupin se servait un jus de citrouille en regardant l'emploi du temps de leur première journée de cours. Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui s'en occupe.

« Lily chérie, pourquoi es-tu aussi agressive ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler chérie ! » répondit-elle froidement.

Des raisons, elle en avait des tas. Mais plus elle les passait en revue dans sa tête, moins elle lui semblait crédible. D'accord, il avait tendance à être odieux avec certains élèves – genre Séverus (au hasard) – et il n'arrêtait pas de la harceler. Okay « harceler » était un bien grand mot. Après tout il ne faisait que…

« Lily ? » appela James en secouant une main devant son visage.

Evans revint dans la grande salle et se retrouva face à un Potter qui la fixait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait fini par l'oublier celui-là. Même si toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Bref… Elle commençait à s'embrouiller et elle s'obstiner à nier que c'était à cause de lui. Elle se leva d'un bon et sortit de la salle en lançant un bref « Bonne journée Potter ».

« Eh, je rêve ou elle vient bien de te souhaiter quelque chose d'aimable ?! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Que veux-tu, les temps changent »sourit James.

« C'est surtout qu'au bout d'un moment elle finit forcément par craquer. Tu t'imagines un Potter constamment sur tes talons ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! soupira Black. C'est inhumain ! »

« Lupin ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » se plaignit James.

« Vous avez vu ? intervint Peter. Elle a oublié quelque chose. »

Cornedrue s'empara aussitôt de l'agenda qu'Evans avait oublié.

« C'est son agenda. »

« On avait pas remarqué, ironisa Patmol. J'aurai juré que c'était une salamandre déguisée… »

« Cette fois elle ne pourra pas m'éviter ! »

« Ouais, jusqu'à que tu le lui ais rendu. C'est-à-dire cinq minutes. Même pas… »

« Allez on y va ou on va être en retard ! » fit James en prenant le même chemin que Lily.

« Déjà ?! » râla Peter qui n'avait pas fini de déjeuner.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu si pressé d'aller en cours » remarqua candidement Lupin.

« Il commence bien l'année » confirma Sirius.

Les trois autres se levèrent tranquillement et suivirent leur ami.

« À cette allure, il doit déjà être arrivé au cours de sortilège » sourit le loup garou.

En effet quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe, James talonnait sa bien aimée qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Je peux ? » demanda Cornedrue qui s'assit à côté d'elle sans attendre de réponse.

Les amies de Lily s'éloignèrent en gloussant et elle les maudit jusqu'à la septième génération (minimum) ! Quelle bande de lâcheuses ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement, il la prit de vitesse.

« C'est à toi ça ? » questionna-t-il en brandissant l'agenda.

La réaction d'Evans étonna l'animagus. Son regard se troubla quelque peu, et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte pourpre.

« Rend moi ça ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'emparant de l'agenda.

« De rien ! » répondit James sur un ton de reproche.

Deux tables derrières (et en diagonale avec un angle de 54,7°) Black secoua la tête de désapprobation. S'il voulait avoir une chance de lui parler, il n'aurait sûrement pas du lui rendre aussi rapidement.

« Pardon, merci » souffla Lily bien trop perturbée pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de s'excuser.

Une question lui trottait dans la tête. _Potter avait-il lu son agenda ?_


	4. Cause theres something between us anyway

k-melwin : Merci pour ta review.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 4 :

D'ailleurs James lui lança un drôle de regard.

« Quoi ?! » fit-elle, croyant que ses pires craintes se confirmaient.

« Tu te sens bien Evans ? Tu viens de m'adresser des excuses… Après tout c'est normal j'aurai très bien pu laisser ton agenda sur la table de la grande salle et… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt au plafond). Potter et son ego démesuré le come back. Mais mon dieu ! Il avait raison en plus ! S'il l'avait laissé dans la grande salle et qu'il était tombé entre de mauvaises mains… à la réflexion, aucune main ne pouvait être pire que celles de Potter.

« As-tu lu ce qu'il y a dedans ? » l'interrompit-elle, mettant fin à son monologue.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne m'immisce pas dans la vie privée des gens… Enfin, pas dans la tienne, capitula-t-il devant son regard… Okay, okay… J'ai rien dit, murmura-t-il alors que l'expression de Lily affichait très clairement « mais bien sûr ! (et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier allu…) ».

Sirius, Lupin et Peter étaient épatés, ils devaient bien l'avouer. James avait réussi à avoir une conversation de dix minutes (environ) avec Evans !

« Et pareil (si ça se trouve), ils vont finir ensemble » plaisanta Sirius.

Maintenant qu'elle lui en parler, il regrettait de ne pas y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à lui cacher (au point de s'excuser !) ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se persuadait qu'il devait récupérer cet agenda. Non pas pour y jeter un coup d'œil mais pour le lire de fond en comble !

Evans, elle, proférait mille vengeances dans sa tête contre son amie qui avait eu le malheur de faire un tout aussi malheureux dessin. Un joli – il fallait bien l'avouer – petit cœur avec en son centre deux initiales. Bien entendu, des tas de personnes pouvaient avoir comme initiale un J et un P. Mais connaissant James Potter comme elle le connaissait – eh oui elle savait pas mal de choses sur lui ! Pas d'insinuation sviouplaît, c'est juste qu'il vaut toujours mieux en savoir un maximum sur « l'ennemi » - il était bien capable d'aller s'imaginer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine (vous me suivez ? lol). C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça (même s'il n'aurait pas eu tord, mais ça, Lily ne pouvait pas l'admettre). _Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas effacé_, ne cessait de souffler une voix dans sa tête.

« En tout cas ces deux là n'ont pas l'air de trop s'intéresser au cours ! » remarqua Lupin.

« Vous non plus » sourit Peter.

« Dommage, fit Black avec un sourire désabusé. Il commençait si bien l'année ! »

James, lui, avait la tête ailleurs. Il griffonnait distraitement sur un bout de parchemin, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si secret dans cet agenda et n'écoutant bien entendu – comme ses amis l'avaient deviné – rien à ce que disait le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

« Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de répéter ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix flûtée.

Forcément, le concerné n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« _Ce que je viens de dire_ » tenta vaillamment le gryffondor avec un air candide.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit à côté de lui Lily fronçait les sourcils. Cette fille n'avait décidément aucun humour. Elle déchira discrètement un petit bout de parchemin où elle écrivit tout aussi subtilement quelques lettres. Puis, avec un léger coup de coude, elle le passa à son voisin qui le regarda vite fait avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur qui s'impatientait. Mais elle était absolument géniale.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » couina le professeur de sortilège.

James se retint à grande peine de répondre affirmativement à la question (qui n'en était pas une xd), pensant très fort à Evans (et il n'eut aucun mal).

« Excusez-moi, professeur. Nous parlions de la seconde utilité du sortilège _accio_. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez remercier miss Evans. Elle a une très bonne influence sur vous. Vous devriez vous mettre plus souvent à côté d'elle ! »

« Si j'avais su ! » gémit Lily.

« Je ne rêve que de ça » souffla Cornedrue avec un sourire qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'une.

Et Evans craqua pour la énième fois. Et pour la énième fois, elle n'en montra rien, ignorant superbement les sourires moqueurs des autres élèves et notamment ceux des maraudeurs (pour ne pas parler de Sirius qui n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler de rire). James lui reporta son attention sur son parchemin. Il vit alors avec frayeur ce qu'il venait de crayonner et le fourra le plus vite possible au fond de son sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, priant pour qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de rien. Il se sentit légèrement rougir d'inquiétude quand il vit qu'elle avait un petit sourire en coin. Mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire… Pourquoi avait-il pris cette fichue manie de dessiner des vifs d'or partout avec les lettres L et E ?! Même s'il lui avait fait plusieurs « déclarations », il ne lui avait jamais montré la profondeur de ses sentiments et ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce qu'elle le sache tant qu'elle se jouerait ainsi de lui !

« C'était génial ! » s'exclama Sirius en prenant James par les épaules à la sortie du cours alors que ce dernier avait vainement tenté de retenir Evans.

« Je sais » sourit Potter.

« Toujours aussi modeste » ironisa Lupin.

« Ne lui en demande pas trop, murmura Black tandis que Cornedrue regardait Lily s'éloignait. C'est déjà pas mal pour un premier jour. Mieux que les autres années en tout cas. »


	5. Butthere's somethingaboutus I'vegot todo

Chapitre 5 :

James hocha la tête. Oui, il y avait du progrès, il n'en espérait pas tant dès le premier jour. Celui-ci se passa plutôt bien d'ailleurs, ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Cornedrue échafauda une bonne cinquantaine de plans pour récupérer l'agenda mais tous lui semblèrent plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres (et c'est ce qu'ils étaient). Mais bientôt l'agenda lui sortit de la tête alors qu'approchait la première séance d'entraînement de quidditch. Lupin – s'étant avancé dans ses devoirs - s'installa dans les gradins suivi de Peter – qui ne voulait pas rester seul – pour voir jouer ses deux amis.

Lorsque l'équipe de gryffondor entra sur le terrain, elle fut accueillie par des exclamations très enthousiastes de groupes de filles venues admirer les très beaux James Potter et Sirius Black. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire plus que charmeur et quelques unes firent mines de s'évanouir.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu arrives à sourire à 360° » commenta James en cherchant Lily des yeux.

« Un jour je t'apprendrai si tu veux » répliqua Sirius.

« Et moi un jour je t'apprendrai à voler ! » rétorqua son ami en s'élançant dans les airs avec le reste de l'équipe alors que Patmol était trop occupé à constater les effets de son charme.

Ce dernier rattrapa bien vite son léger retard. Bientôt le vif d'or fut lâché et c'est avec regret que James dut abandonner ses recherches se situant au niveau des gradins pour reporter son attention sur le terrain. Evans n'était pas là. Comme d'habitude. Mais leur relation s'étant quelque peu améliorée, il espérait qu'elle… _Qu'elle vienne pour quoi ? T'admirer voler ?!_ Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui paraissait complètement absurde. Non pas qu'il vole mal ! Loin de là ! Il fit quelques pirouettes et les petits cris de frayeur suivis d'acclamations le lui confirmèrent. A moins que ce ne soit pour celles de Black qui étaient un peu plus perfectionnées… Il allait lui montrer… !

« Eh Potter, Black ! Cessez votre ballet aérien et concentrez-vous un peu sur votre tâche ! »

« Ne sois pas jaloux Cap'tain » plaisanta Patmol.

« Tu verras qui sera jaloux à l'issue du premier match si toute les séances se passent comme ça ! » répliqua le capitaine de gryffondor.

« Ces pauvres serpentards rougissent déjà de honte ! » ironisa Patmol.

« Il n'a pas tord Sirius » ajouta James en attrapant négligemment le vif d'or qui passait près de lui.

« Arrête de fayotter ! Et de faire ton malin par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tout le temps de la chance… »

« De la chance ?! Je n'y peux rien si le vif d'or m'adore ! »

« Ouais c'est ça… je me demande comment ton balai peut encore te porter » se moqua Sirius.

« Tu vas voir ! » fit James avec un sourire supérieur.

Il lâcha le vif d'or et le laissa s'enfuir avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il frôla de près un ou deux groupes de filles, fit quelques tonneaux et s'amusa même à faire la course avec la pauvre petite balle dorée.

« Waouh ! Ça s'était de la voltige ! » s'exclama Peter à la fin de l'entraînement, presque aussi surexcitée que certaines filles.

« Je sais » répondit James en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Toi qui sait tout, je suppose que tu as parfaitement fait tes devoirs » sourit Lupin.

« Remus comment oses-tu le ramener si brutalement sur terre ?! » fit mine de s'offusquer Sirius.

James poussa un petit gémissement. En effet, c'était le dimanche soir et il avait un parchemin de trente centimètres sur les propriétés du bézoard à rendre pour le mardi.

Pendant se temps, une jeune fille regardait le soleil se couchait par la fenêtre de sa salle commune.

« C'est bon Lily, ils ont fini de jouer. Tu peux venir finir ton devoir de potion. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » réfuta-t-elle.

« C'est ça ! Allez viens m'aider ou je vais y passer la nuit ! » supplia son amie.

« Tu le mériterais avec tes fichus sous-entendus ! » s'amusa Evans.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » riposta-t-elle.

« Non mais, Morgane, tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à ce prétentieux de Potter ?! Tu verrais les figures qu'il a fait, ce n'était que de la pure frime et… »

Lily s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre devant le sourire victorieux de son amie.

« Pas un mot de cela à qui que ce soit ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Pas si tu m'aides » plaisanta Morgane.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Alors ? » demanda au bout d'un moment la brune.

« Alors quoi ? » rétorqua Lily.

« Tu t'intéresses à lui ? »

« S'il n'avait pas un ego si démesuré ! » soupira-t-elle alors que le concerné pénétrait dans la salle commune entouré de ses amis et d'un groupe de filles, l'air plus que satisfait.

« Il s'est quand même amélioré. »

« Mouais, concéda Evans. Et arrête de zyeuter Sirius comme ça ou il va te calculer. »

Puis elle éclata de rire alors que Morgane rougissait légèrement.


	6. Some kind of secret Iwill share with you

Chapitre 6 :

La fin du mois arriva rapidement. Glissés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Peter Sirius et James avançaient rapidement le long des couloirs, la carte du maraudeur entre leur main. Ils y jetaient parfois quelque coup d'œil mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Ils parvinrent donc à la sortie sans difficultés. La pleine lune luisait d'un éclat tranquille au dessus de leur tête. Queudver se changea en rat et s'empressa d'aller appuyer sur le nœud du saule cogneur, slalomant entre les branches. James les débarrassa de la cape et alla la cacher dans des fourrés avec la carte en marmonnant un « méfait accompli ».

Puis les deux amis se transformèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent le rat dans le tunnel. Les sabots du cerf résonnaient quelque peu ce qui lui valut un regard à la fois moqueur et réprobateur du chien noir. D'ailleurs Cornedrue se demandait toujours comment un animal pouvait faire passer autant de sentiments (notamment si c'était Sirius). Un hurlement les accueillit à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante (logique xd). Potter haussa mentalement des sourcils. Il fallait constamment que Rémus en face des tonnes. Et qu'il se mette à l'étage !

En effet, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Black de monter l'escalier, peut-être un peu plus compliqué pour Peter mais Cornedrue s'en voyait toujours autant. Il imaginait déjà les remarques ironiques du chien le lendemain à ce sujet ! Heureusement il n'eut pas bien longtemps à s'en faire car le loup garou apparut bientôt et se jeta (presque) affectueusement sur le chien noir. La nuit promettait d'être très intéressante !

Le lendemain, les trois compères se rendirent au cours de potion avec de jolis petits cernes sous les yeux, sans Lupin, celui-ci étant encore « malade ».

« Alors James, c'est pour quand le cours de « j'apprends à monter les escaliers » ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Le jour où tu auras ton devoir de potion, mon petit noiraud » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

« Ah parce que toi tu l'as fait ? » s'étonna Peter.

« Non. Mais moi – contrairement à d'autre, Mister Black pour ne pas le citer – j'ai une solution ! »

« Je demande à voir » sourit le Mister Black en question en croisant les bras.

« Admire… »

Potter se dirigea d'une démarche assurée – voire conquérante – vers la personne de ses rêves les moins secrets (et les plus aussi). S'il y avait quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir la meilleure note en potion, c'était bien elle.

« Bonjour Evans. »

« Dégage Potter. »

« Comment peux-tu être si désagréable après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?! »

« Si tu veux parler de la fois où je t'ai aidé en sortilège il y a pratiquement un mois, oublie ça. »

« Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps sur la défensive ? »

Lily se retint à grande peine de lui répondre « parce que c'est toi ! ». Presque tout le monde à présent avait le regard tournait vers eux. Sirius, un sourire en coin, suivait attentivement la scène, sans remarquer Morgane qui le dévorait des yeux (et elle nétait as la seule).

« OK. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Hum… Je me demandais si, dans ton infini bonté – et dieu sait si elle est grande – ainsi que dans ton extrême gentillesse, sans parler de… »

« Viens en au fait Potter. »

« Eh bien… »

« Non. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as pas fait ton devoir de potion. »

« C'est ça. »

« Je le savais. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je pourrai t'être utile. Non vraiment… »

« Lily, s'il-te-plaît !!!! »

« Es-tu capable de recopier cinquante centimètres de parchemin en trois minutes ?! Non. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Tsss… » marmonna une voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Servilus ?! » gronda James.

Rogue sortit aussitôt sa baguette ne cherchant pas d'autre prétexte à ce geste que le ton de son ennemi. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et le désarma rapidement avant de le projeter contre le mur.

« Vous ferez moins les malins quand vous serez seuls » grogna Severus.

« Oh vraiment, fit Potter en mettant sa baguette sous le nez du serpentard. Et toi, il serait tant que tu prennes une bonne douche ! Tes cheveux sont si gras » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût sous les rires des autres élèves.

Peter semblait beaucoup s'amuser. De l'eau tomba en cascade sur le pauvre Rogue qui faillit finir noyer si Evans n'était pas intervenue.

« Ça suffit Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Fiche lui la paix ! Je croyais que tu avais un peu changé mais… »

« Enfin Lily chérie tu vois bien que c'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! » riposta James en détournant son attention de son cobaye.

« Je t'ai déjà dit… » commença la jeune femme au bord de l'explosion.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe » lança froidemnt le malmené.

Evan et Potter lui jetèrent un regard glacial.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà prévenu, Servilo ! » dit Cornedrue, menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Slughorn.

« Rogue a insulté Lily, monsieur. » rapporta une jeune fille soucieuse de se faire bien voir de James ou Sirius.

Severus ne se fit aucun doute sur ce qui l'attendait. Cette sale moldue était la chouchoute de cet imbécile de prof de potion. Avec une expression de profond mépris, il attendit sa sentence.


	7. I need you more than anything in my life

Notes : Pardon pour le retard entre les chapitres mais je ne suis pas souvent là (vacances obligent) lol Bsx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 7 :

Le temps passait bien trop vite au goût de James. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, il souhaitait en profitait un max, et c'était déjà la mi-octobre. Il n'avait eu que de rares altercations avec Rogue, surtout par rapport aux années précédentes. Et cette belle matinée ensoleillée promettait un match de quidditch parfait. Oui, vraiment, cette journée allait être merveilleuse.

James beurra sa tartine, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Des hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle, apportant le traditionnel courrier. Une lettre atterrit dans le verre d'Evans, le renversant. Ses amies et elles s'empressèrent d'éponger les dégâts puis Lily ouvrit la lettre, curieuse de savoir ce que ces parents lui écrivaient. Bien entendu, rien de cette petite scène n'avait échappé à son admirateur le moins secret. Celui-ci vit le visage de la lectrice se décomposer au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la lettre.

« Apparemment ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle » souffla Sirius qui avait suivi le regard de son ami.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. Je me demande bien ce qui est écrit. »

« Y a qu'une solution pour le savoir. »

« T'es fou ou quoi ?! Elle va encore me remballer ! »

« Et où est passé ton courage légendaire ? »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus… Enfin, pas tout le temps. »

« Dommage, on ne saura jamais… »

« C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Avec un soupir James se leva. Seule Morgane semblait encore s'inquiéter pour son amie maintenant que la curiosité des autres avait été satisfaite. La jeune femme semblait toujours accablée. Alors que Potter s'apprêtait à lancer un « ça va Evans ? » avec une mine de « je-n'ai-rien-derrière-la-tête-et-surtout-pas-savoir-ce-qu'il-y-a-dans-cette-lettre », il surprit des brides de leur conversation.

« … je te proposerais bien de rester mais si j'esquive encore la journée chez tante Yvette je vais me faire passer un de ses savons ! » disait la brune.

« Je sais, soupira Lily en hochant la tête. Ça ira, merci quand même. Je ne serai sûrement pas la seule à rester… »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux Potter ?! » coupa brusquement une autre amie de la jeune femme, l'interrompant.

« Moi ? Rien. » répondit le concerné en s'éloignant.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire des pirouettes. Il espérait ne pas se tromper mais… Lily allait rester pour les vacances d'Halloween, seule ! Et il serait là, bien sûr. La transformation de Lupin tombait durant cette période et les trois amis resteraient pour la traditionnelle visite nocturne. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, il sortit de la grande salle et monta aux dortoirs pour récupérer ses affaires, sans prendre la peine de finir son déjeuné. Il se sentait quand même un peu honteux d'être si heureux qu'elle reste alors que ça la désespérait.

Sirius le rejoignit dans les vestiaires des gryffondors.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir sans nous attendre ? questionna-t-il en enfilant sa tenue. En plus, ton air stupide n'a échappé à personne… »

« Je n'avais pas d'air stupide ! »

« Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui te faisait – et te fais toujours d'ailleurs - sourire comme ça ?!

« Si tu savais ! »

« Si tu me le dis ça peut s'arranger ! » s'impatienta Black.

« Lily reste pour Halloween, murmura James. Je t'expliquerai… » conclut-il alors qu'ils pénétraient sur le terrain.

Une pluie fine s'inséra immédiatement dans leur vêtement, les faisant frissonner.

« Il pleut ?! » fit Cornedrue, étonné.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu étais tellement ailleurs que tu n'as même pas remarqué que le ciel se couvrait. Tu sais, je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu serais bien capable d'oublier le vif d'or. »

« Dis plutôt que tu t'inquiètes surtout pour le match ! » sourit Potter.

« Je n'osais pas le présenter comme ça » répliqua Patmol en lui rendant son sourire.

Les yeux de James se mirent automatiquement à parcourir la foule, à la recherche d'Evans. Il la trouva. Etait-ce une impression ou elle venait à l'instant de détourner les yeux de lui ? Le cœur léger, il fit décoller son balai après que les capitaines des deux équipes se soient serrés la main (ou plutôt écrasés). Il se sentait extraordinairement bien, les serpentards allaient souffrir. Les pauvres petits…

Voyant son ami s'envoler comme une flèche, Black n'eut aucune peine à deviner ses pensées. De plus, il devait se sentir invincible. James et sa vanité… Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Ce match promettait d'être amusant mais court. Dommage…

Depuis la tribune, Lily regarda les joueurs s'envoler. Et plus particulièrement, un des joueurs de gryffondor. Elle savait que lui et sa petite bande resteraient aussi pour les prochaines vacances. Et elle ne savait quoi en penser. Cette idée la réjouissait – elle devait bien l'avouer – mais cela l'inquiétait aussi, elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi. De toute façon, elle avait encore une quinzaine de jours devant elle pour se préparer psychologiquement se dit-elle avec amusement. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur le match.


	8. I want you more than anything in my life

Notes : Certains me diront qu'il serait tant que je donne une explication lol mais le titre des chapitres correspond plus à l'histoire en général qu'au chapitre en lui-même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 8 :

La pluie s'intensifiait peu à peu. James n'y voyait pratiquement plus rien. Mais le vif d'or ne lui échapperait pas ! Cela ne s'était jamais produit et ça n'arriverait certainement pas aujourd'hui. Pas contre les serpentards. Surtout pas avec Evans qui le regardait. Ou plutôt qui regardait le match, mais bon, c'est si bien de rêver un peu. Avec le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, il entendait à peine les commentaires. Gryffondor menait le jeu, c'était l'essentiel.

Les mains de Lily se crispaient sur sa chaise. Sirius fonçait vers les buts adversaires, le souaffle en main. Quelques pauvres serpentards tentèrent de l'arrêter, en vain. La jeune femme sentit Morgane serrer son bras lorsque Black évita avec une agilité surprenante un cognard. L'attrapeur poursuivit son chemin avec un léger sourire sous les compliments du commentateur (plus exactement de la commentatrice serdaigle) approuvés par les rouges et ors, sifflés et hués par la masse vert et argent.

Face aux cercles, Patmol lança la balle rouge de toutes ses forces. Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle alors que le gardien serpentard plongeait. Ses doigts frôlèrent la balle mais ne l'empêchèrent pas de passer dans le rond. Avec une même voix, le public cria sa joie ou sa déception. Sirius se retourna pour accueillir les acclamations. C'est alors les cris intervertirent. Les gryffondors se mirent à hurler leur indignation alors que les serpentards se réjouissaient. L'arbitre siffla un penalty pour les lions. Mais rien de cela n'empêcha le cognard – lâchement envoyé par un batteur adversaire – d'heurter Sirius dans les côtes et de le projeter de son balai. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, il avait perdu connaissance.

Cependant, James n'avait rien remarqué. Son attention était focalisée sur la petite balle dorée qu'il pourchassait. L'attrapeur des serpents semblait préoccupé par autre chose et c'était tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour Potter. Ce dernier n'avait qu'un objectif et se souciait bien peu de savoir ce qui avait pu détourner son rival de sa tâche. Comme à l'entraînement, il s'amusa un peu avec le vif d'or mais comme ses prouesses n'étaient récompensées par aucune exclamation admirative, il se dit que personne ne le regardait et que ce qui se passait sur le terrain devait être vraiment plus important. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empara des cent cinquante points.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Reprenant ses esprits, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Les évènements du match lui revenaient peu à peu. Chaque respiration lui faisait ressentir une légère douleur au niveau des côtes. Trois visages étaient penchés au-dessus de lui, la mine visiblement inquiète.

« Moi qui me croyais au paradis, soupira-t-il. Il faut croire que non. »

« C'est bon, il va mieux » sourit Lupin en se rasseyant avec les deux autres.

« Il paraît que ta chute était spectaculaire ! Moi je n'ai rien vu, j'étais trop occupé à nous faire gagner… »

« Rien que ça ! » répliqua le convalescent.

« Ça suffit ! les interrompit l'infirmière alors que Peter s'apprêtait à parler. Il a besoin de repos ! Filez ! »

« Mais on vient à peine… » tenta James.

« Dehors j'ai dit ! » cria-t-elle.

Et les trois garçons battirent en retraite. Devant la porte une foule de jeunes filles attendait.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de succès » sourit Potter.

C'est alors que son regard croisa celui d'Evans. Ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et, poussé par ses deux amis, ils étaient déjà à l'étage du dessus quand il s'en remit. Lily, elle, maugréait intérieurement. _Il_ allait encore s'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Ah, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle accompagne Morgane ?! Tout ça pour se trouver dans cette foule gloussante, ça la dépassait ! Quoique, si Potter était jaloux… Hum, cette idée n'était pas déplaisante. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, en parlant de jalousie…

« Viens, fit Morgane, la mine morose. On s'en va. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Aucune d'elle ne t'arrive à la cheville ! » affirma la rousse avec conviction.

« Je sais que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Allez viens. »

Lily la suivit. Son amie avait quand même l'air un peu rassurée.

Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient. On pouvait voir des citrouilles poussaient un peu partout dans les coins de Poudlard. Lily regardait avec tristesse ses amies faire leur bagage. Morgane tentait de la consoler bien que la jeune femme essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle s'était plus ou moins renseignée, par ci par là, mine de rien, pour savoir qui restait, s'il y aurait beaucoup d'élèves. Le bilan avait de quoi la démoraliser. Morgane lui fit gentiment remarquer qu'elle aurait le château pratiquement pour elle toute seule. Il devait y avoir tellement de choses à découvrir ! Evans pensait elle, qu'après sept ans ici, la bâtisse ne devait plus avoir grand chose à lui cacher. C'est tellement plus facile de chercher des points positifs quand la sentence n'est pas sûr vous ! Et vice et versa (c'est tellement plus facile de trouver des points négatifs quand la sentence est sûr vous !).

Assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, la tête entre les mains, elle remuait ses sombres pensées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lily chérie ? »

« Fous-moi la paix ! »

Potter était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir en ce moment. Elle se disait qu'elle en aurait largement assez durant ces vacances. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire !

« Tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours. »

Evans le considéra froidement.

« I've got something that you don't mind…» lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre ses acolytes.

La demoiselle en resta sur les fesses. L'arrogance et l'indécence de Potter pouvaient atteindre de ces sommets parfois !


	9. I'll miss you more than anyone inmy life

Lou : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chap te laissera un peu moins sur ta faim lol Bsx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 9 :

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle s'était encore endormie. Mais ce fauteuil au coin du feu était si moelleux et ce cours sur les six propriétés du bézoard si ennuyeux que ses paupières s'étaient fermées toutes seules. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand une voix la retint.

« C'est bon, il n'y a plus personne » affirma Sirius.

La jeune fille se tassa dans son siège. Quel mauvais coup les trois compères allaient-ils encore faire ? Lupin étant absent à cause d'une maladie, il n'y avait plus personne pour les en empêcher. Elle allait encore devoir sauver la mise à Potter.

« Dépêche-toi Queudver, il nous attend ! » s'impatienta James.

Evans fronça les sourcils. Qui ça _il_ ?! Il y en avait un autre ?! Après un instant de réflexion, elle choisit de les suivre… pour s'occuper de ce « _il_ » (c'est une excuse comme une autre). Lorsqu'elle entendit le portrait de la grosse dame se refermer, elle se leva et sortit à son tour. _Mais où étaient-ils passés ?!_ Le couloir était complètement vide. _Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître si vite !_

« Aïe mon pied Queudver ! »

« Pardon. »

Lily eut un sourire. Ces garçons étaient vraiment incapables de la moindre discrétion. Mais quand même, une cape d'invisibilité ! Où est-ce que Potter avait bien pu l'avoir ?! La jeune femme n'en revenait pas.

Même si elle ne les voyait pas, les suivre étaient un jeu d'enfant. Ils suffisaient de tendre l'oreille et on pouvait entendre aisément des exclamations ou des jurons étouffés lorsqu'ils se mélangeaient leur pied. Evans s'amusait beaucoup. Cependant elle devint de plus en plus inquiète à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie du château. Les garçons n'allaient tout de même pas dans la forêt interdite ?! Elle fut rassurée quand ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du saule cogneur et James les débarrassa de sa cape.

« À toi de jouer Queudver » souffla-t-il.

Et sous les yeux ébaubis de Lily Evans, Peter rapetissa. La nuit était assez avancée et elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais elle crut distinguer un petit rongeur qui se faufilait entre les branches soudain déchaînées de l'arbre. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était animé, le saule cogneur s'immobilisa. James et Sirius eurent une expression satisfaite avant de se métamorphoser. A ce stade là, Lily crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait être en train de rêver ! _Des animagus ?!_ Ces trois imbéciles étaient des animagus illégaux !

Evans pesta intérieurement. C'était inconcevable qu'ils puissent être aussi… aussi irresponsables, aussi fous, aussi idiots, aussi… Eh, mais où allaient-ils ?! Sous le saule cogneur ?! Finalement, elle préféra ne plus s'étonner de rien. Au point où elle en était… Elle choisit à nouveau de les suivre, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle approchait des branches, celles-ci commencèrent à s'agiter. Inquiète, elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où un cerf, un chien et un rat venaient de disparaître. Il y avait un trou dans l'écorce qui semblait ouvrir sur un tunnel. Elle s'y précipita lorsqu'une branche la frôla d'un peu trop près selon elle.

Il faisait un noir d'encre dans le tunnel. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et marmonna un « _lumos_ ». Les rayons de lumière éclairèrent un boyau humide qui semblait se perdre dans les profondeurs de la terre. Elle se surprit à trembler et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. C'était soit le saule cogneur, soit cet obscur passage. Sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Potter et ses amis (mais surtout Potter) étaient des animagus illégaux et passait sous un arbre la nuit venue.

Elle avança courageusement, comme tout brave gryffondor l'aurait fait. Le tunnel semblait interminable. Elle trébuchait parfois sur des racines ou des petits cailloux. Un endroit plus humide que le reste lui fit penser qu'elle devait se trouver sous le lac. En fait, c'était une chose à laquelle elle ne tenait pas vraiment (voire pas du tout) à connaître. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle commença réellement à avoir envie de faire demi-tour quand elle arriva dans une pièce.

C'était un hall. Le sol et les meubles étaient couverts de poussière. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait une brillante carrière d'auror pour deviner que cette maison était à l'abandon. Lily frissonna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle sut que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Tout d'abord, le nombre de kilomètres parcourus. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?! À Pré-au-lard ? C'était le seul village… Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement – même deux ou trois. Si elle était à Pré-au-lard, dans une maison délabrée, ça voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait dans…

Un hurlement retentit. Perdant tout sang-froid, Lily hurla à son tour. _La cabane hurlante ! _(qui porte décidément bien son nom xd). Elle allait savoir ce qui s'y cachait. Et à vrai dire, elle ne le souhaitait vraiment pas. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le choix. Le loup garou surgit au sommet de l'escalier. Les jambes de la rousse refusaient de bouger. Ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance puisqu'elle était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Un nouveau cri lui échappa. Le monstre retroussa ses babines. Si elle possédait encore ses capacités intellectuelles, elle se serait sûrement rendue compte que le loup semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure. Mais tout son être était focalisé sur la taille des canines.

Le loup garou se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir quand un autre grondement se fit entendre. Un gros chien noir se jeta sur le loup. Ces deux derniers commencèrent une lutte où Lily ne distinguait plus grand-chose. Elle vit alors le grand cerf « descendre » les escaliers. Il faillit d'ailleurs faire une magnifique chute. _Put de bor d'escalier de mer de mes deux !_ Le majestueux animal s'immobilisa tant bien que mal devant la jeune femme. L'instinct de survie de Lily lui invectiva de lui monter sur le dos. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle s'agrippa au cou du cerf qui partit au galop, les grognements des deux canidés retentissant derrière eux.

Dans sa terreur, elle ne se rendit même pas compte du rat appuyant sur le nœud du saule cogneur pour calmer l'arbre. Le cerf stoppa sa course folle seulement une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du château. Lentement, Evans se détacha du cou de l'animal. Elle avait des courbatures partout, tous ses membres tremblaient et c'est à peine si ses jambes la supportaient encore. Ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours écarquillés de terreur. Elle resta là un moment sans bouger, puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, avec l'énergie de la peur.

James se retransforma.

« Evans ! cria-t-il. Lily, non ! murmura-t-il plus bas. »


	10. I love you more than anyone in my life

Notes : Voilà la fin. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Gros bsx !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lou : voilà la réponse à ta question ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 10 :

Lily était assise sur son lit, les bras passés autour de ses jambes repliées sous son menton. A côté d'elle, la chambre était vide. Mais de cela, elle s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Seule Morgane lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Et en même temps, elle ne voulait rien dire tant elle avait honte. Particulièrement qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle devait garder ce secret, si lourd soit-il. De plus, si elle désirait en parler avec quelqu'un, elle ne pourrait le faire qu'avec ceux qui le partageaient. Et les maraudeurs étaient bien les dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir. Notamment Potter.

Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face. Comment avait-elle pu s'immiscer autant dans sa vie privée ?! Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et Lupin ? D'habitude si conciliant, il ne la regarderait plus jamais comment avant. Il lui en voudrait sûrement. Elle frissonna. Un loup garou ! Le pauvre, il était tellement gentil avec tout le monde et elle… Elle… Elle ne supporterait pas le regard froid et distant des deux autres ! _Oh James ! Je suis tellement désolée !_ Elle eut un rire amer. Maintenant qu'elle le perdait, elle se rendait compte à quel point il était important pour elle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James sursauta pour la énième fois quand la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était simplement un petit groupe de deuxième année. Il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune quasiment déserte.

« Assieds-toi bon sang ! Pour la trente-sixième fois, tu vas me donner le tournis ! » maugréa Sirius.

Le jeune homme concerné répliqua par un bref grognement en continuant ses allées venues. N'y tenant plus, son ami le saisit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir. Avec un gémissement, James se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'est fichu Patmol ! Elle ne me parlera plus jamais ! Déjà que j'avais très peu de chance avant… »

« Je n'osais pas te le faire remarquer. »

« Je ne plaisante pas Sirius. Je suis sérieux ! »

« C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. »

« Et que va dire Rémus ?! »

« Que veux-tu qu'il dise ? Il ne se souviendra peut-être de rien. Sinon il ne lui en voudra pas, tu le sais. Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle nous a suivis… »

« Pour l'instant, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ! »

« Calme-toi et viens manger. Tu as besoin de reprendre des couleurs. »

« Vas-y, je te rejoindrai. »

Sirius lança un coup d'œil désabusé à son ami mais sortit quand même. James avait besoin d'être seul, il l'avait parfaitement compris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle devait le faire ! Elle devait aller voir Potter et lui expliquer, lui demander de la pardonner. Mais à minuit, ce n'était pas un peu tard ? De toute façon elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé de mettre tout ça au clair. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Mon dieu ! Elle avait une mine épouvantable ! Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça !

Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à descendre. Elle s'arrêta devant l'escalier du dortoir masculin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas débarquer dans le dortoir des maraudeurs la fleur au fusil _salut c'est moi_ ! Non, vraiment…

« Evans ? »

« James ! »

Lily sursauta. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ?! On ne pouvait pas réfléchir tranquille ?! Minute… Elle l'avait appelé James ?! C'était plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait…

« Lily, écoute moi… »

« Oh James je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Il la laissa poursuivre (galanterie quand tu nous tiens…). Quand à elle, elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je n'aurais pas dû… »

Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas l'aider au lieu de la laisser patauger comme ça avec la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle ne lui avait jamais fait d'excuse de sa vie ! Réflexion faite, ça devait être ça. Elle arrêta ses balbutiements. Pas la peine de s'enfoncer d'avantage ! Voyant qu'elle s'était tue, Potter se ressaisit un peu.

« Ça va Lily ? »

Ce n'était pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point ! Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse un dessin ou quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour la prendre dans ses bras ?! Pour la consoler ?! Elle avait subi un choc ! Et…

« Non » murmura-t-elle.

Sans trop réfléchir, James se rapprocha lentement d'elle et entrouvrit ses bras. Evans vint s'y blottir. Sous l'étonnement, il resta un instant comme ça, avec les bras ouverts. Puis se traitant d'idiot attardé, il les referma autour de la jeune femme et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ce moment, il avait cessé de compter les fois où il en avait rêvé !

« Lily, je t'aime » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre au cours de ces trois dernières années » ne put-elle s'empêcher avec un doux sourire.

Soudain son regard se figea. Qu'est-ce que son agenda pouvait bien foutre sur ce maudit fauteuil ?! Elle s'écarta doucement de James et se dirigea calmement vers sa propriété. Elle l'ouvrit prestement, déchira la page où se trouvait le cœur dessiné et l'enfouit dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily chérie ? »

Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait quand il l'appelait comme ça. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Rien. Moi aussi je t'aime » mumura-telle en se reglissant dans ses bras et en lui offrant ses lèvres.

Il y avait certaines choses que Potter n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite.


End file.
